


Teaching Lessons

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron gets a few lessons from Fleur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Lessons

Ron Weasley was frustrated and angry. The one girl he really cared about, and might even be in love with was still exchanging letters with that stupid Bulgarian git. He’d stormed out of the 6th years dormitory, barefoot and in his pajamas, looking for an empty classroom where he could vent his frustration without the rest of his dormmates knowing what his problem was. He took the steps up the south tower two at a time and peeked into the closest classroom, finding it completely deserted.

He entered the room and slammed his fist into the wall. . “All I ever wanted was for Hermione to notice me, the real me, not the boy that she first saw on the train with dirt on his nose!” Ron snarled to the empty room as he shook his stinging fist to ease the pain. Continuing to mutter out loud, he paced the aisles of desks, “I don’t know what else to do. Why would she ever be interested in me anyways?” Lost in his diatribe, he never heard the sound of the classroom door opening.

“Ron what iz troubling you?” a soft voice called out from behind him, causing Ron to whip around staring in stunned disbelief at the sight before him. Fleur Delacour clad only in a light dressing down , was standing there looking amused by his mutterings.

“Nothing, it’s really nothing.” Ron whispered; feeling his ears turning red and wishing desperately that blushing wasn’t the curse of a red head.

“It iz not nothing.” Fleur smiled and closed the distance between them. “You are longing for someone no?” she whispered and he couldn’t help his body reacting to her nearness.

“You could say that.” He responded grudgingly, letting his eyes trail over her features. They traced over the long silvery hair that flowed down her shoulder, and he could just make out the swell of her breasts beneath her dressing gown.

“It iz ‘ermione iz it not?” Fleur smiled, “you ‘ave only one problem. Self confidence.”

“Why would she want me? I’m nothing, I’m no Viktor Krum.” Ron was angry for proving her right. He hadn’t meant to say it, it just spilled from his lips.

“Ron I can, how do you say? Elp you?” Fleur whispered and he felt her eyes drift over his body. Her intense gaze caused him to shuffle nervously back and forth. “Would you like me to elp you Ronald?” she whispered softly, stepping closer to him and raised her hand to his face. “I can give you the confidence you need. After all you elped to save Gabrielle.”

“How can you help me?” Ron whispered feeling his pajamas tighten across his rapidly arising erection.

“I can show you how to please a woman.” Fleur answered standing on tiptoe to place a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, “I will give you one night.”

“Hermione.” Ron whispered, “she’d find out, she always finds out.” His hands unconsciously fell to her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

“You can oblivate me after.” Fleur whispered as she trailed her mouth along his jaw to his ear. Ron felt himself harden further as she began pushing him backwards towards the cupboard on the other side of the room.

“Ron it will be one random night. How do you say? A lesson,” she whispered before capturing his mouth in a kiss designed to arouse, and tease.

Ron felt the last of his resistance break and he slid his tongue into her mouth, groaning as it slid along side of hers. He fumbled behind him, looking for the doorknob. The door swung open and he lifted his mouth from hers and pulled her inside.

Fleur muttered a silencing charm and smiled, “Ron the first ting you need to learn iz how to take off a woman’s clothes.” She took his hands and raised them to the knot of her dressing gown. “Untie it slowly.”

Ron felt his whole body tremble in anticipation, and under her guidance slowly untied her dressing gown. He raised his hands to her shoulders and pushed it off, letting it slide to the floor. He bent his head to her shoulder and trailed kisses across her collarbone acting purely on instinct, enjoying the feel of her shivers against him.

“Now, undo my pajamas,” she whispered, as she drew his mouth to hers again.  
He was surer this time and quickly undid the buttons down the front of her gown. Trapping her body against the wall he pressed against her, enjoying the feel of her body against his. Involuntarily he thrust his hips against her, in time with the movement of his tongue against hers. He was surprised to find his hands moving up her sides and reaching between them to cup her full breasts in his hands.

Fleur groaned against his lips and pulled back slightly, “You’re a quick learner. Put your mouth on me.” She demanded as she slid her hands to his waist and pulled her hips against hers. Pressing her center to his erection she let out gasping moans as Ron ran his tongue across her nipple, circling it with his tongue before biting lightly with his teeth, and pulling it to a taunt point. His hand caressed her other breast, using his thumb and forefinger he rolled her nipple roughly.

Fleur slid her hands to his arse, and pulled him tighter against her, arching her hips into his with each pull of his mouth. Ron’s body shook with tightly controlled need and he willed himself not to come right there when she began pushing his head down.

“I want you to taste me.” Fleur moaned as he trailed kisses to the waistband of her knickers. He slid his hands to the sides and slowly pulled them down her legs.

“I’ve never done this before,” Ron stammered as he took in her naked form. “What do I do?”

“Use your tongue and mouth like you’re kissing me.”

Ron slowly parted her folds and slid his finger between them. He groaned when he felt how wet she was. He’d made her this way. She was wet because of him, for him, and that knowledge gave him the power to move his head between her legs.

Hesitantly he slid his tongue through her folds, and focused solely on pleasuring the girl gasping before him. When he found her clit with his tongue it seem to set off a chain reaction throughout her body. He heard her crying out. She was practically begging for release. Teasing her clit with just the tip of his tongue he grew bolder and slid two fingers inside her.

“Yes, right there Ronald. I’m going to come!” She cried out as she thrust her hips in time with the rhythm of his mouth and hands. With another loud cry he felt her convulse around his fingers and go limp and against the wall. Ron continued to taste, savoring her until she tugged at his hair, he slid his mouth up her body and claimed her lips softly as she composed herself.

“Now it iz your turn.” Fleur smiled as she lowered her hands to his pajama bottoms and slid them down his hips along with his boxers. “Sit down on the floor.”

Ron complied immediately, jumping as she slid her hand across his cock, she positioned her entrance over him and slowly slid down his erection until he was fully buried inside her causing them both to moan.

She leaned forward and claimed his lips, timing the thrust of her tongue with movements that were driving Ron mad. Banging his head back against the wall he let out a desperate moan as she rode him harder, increasing her movements until she was sliding up and down his cock so hard her breasts bounced in front of him.

Both of them were moaning continuously as she clenched around him with each downward push of her hips. Ron lost all power to think as she slid her hand down to her folds and began rubbing herself on each upward movement of her hips. Ron slid his hands to her waist trying to guide her movements. He lifted his hips and moved against her, and felt his release coming with a hot curling in his belly.

“Fleur,” he moaned as she tossed her head back and letting loose with soft whimpers of need

“Iz it good Ron. Are you going to come?” She whispered hoarsely as she frantically rode him, searching for the release the both needed.

With a hoarse cry Ron let loose as he felt her muscles milking him, and he shuddered as his release overtook him. He came harder than he ever had touching himself and moaned as he heard her cry out and follow him in release. Taking a moment to regain his composure he whispered, “Thank you.”

“You are very velcome.” Fleur replied as she rested her forehead against his. “You ave nothing to worry about with ‘ermione Ronald. You’re a natural.”

Ron was surprised he could still muster a blush after being so intimate with her. “I should be getting back,” he whispered, “Harry will be looking for me.”

He moaned as she slid off of him, and regretted the loss of connection between them. The quickly dressed and made their way out of the classroom.

“Ronald there iz only one thing left.” Fleur whispered as she met his lips in a gentle kiss, “You must Obliviate me now.”

“Fleur,” he whispered back, “isn’t there another way?”

“No, it was one time, a random shag. A wonderful shag but you must Obliviate me, Ron.” She caressed his cheek gently as if trying to remember his features.

“Thank you. Do you really think I have a chance with Hermione?” he asked earnestly before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Ron studied her as she thought about it for a moment, “I do, she loves you too Ronald. Now do it quick before I change my mind.”

Ron claimed her lip again as he reached for his wand, “Obliviate!” His voice was strong and sure as he cast the spell. He watched the dazed look pass over her features and quietly slipped from the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
